Seren Bentley
The Basics Name: Seren Bentley D.O.B: 16.07.2047 Age: 28 P.O.B: Cardiff, Wales P.O.R: '''London, England '''Heritage: Pureblood Parents: Mother, Addiena Monique Bentley Father, Pureblood Wizard Unknown Siblings: Nil Relationship Status: Married to Aron Ashburry-Hawthorne Mother to: Derfael Mitchell Ashburry-Hawthorne Pets: Caltex (White Pomeranian) Wand: 11and a half inches, Mahogany, Thestral hair, swishy Hair Colour: '''Blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Height: 5’6” Weight: 58kg Build: Slim Patronus: Hummingbird Boggart: Her family harmed or dead Amortentia: '''Peppermint, earthy tones, marmalade and old book smell Hogwarts a History '''Hogwarts: Ravenclaw House 2058-2065 Favourite subjects: Herbology, Potions, Flying Extra Curricular: Ravenclaw Quidditch Team- Chaser OWL’s: 6 NEWT’s: 9 During her time at Hogwarts: Seren was a reasonably birght and bubbly student, and though she excelled in most subjects, she was often known for being a socialite. Gracing the library with cheerful laughter- often resulting in a scalding and a detention or two. And though Seren was in no way a trouble maker, she often found herself on the recieving end of punishment. Between starting or being involved in ferocious foodfights, and wandering the halls after curfew... or tracking mud and dung through the castle, not to mention attempting to enter the forbidden forest whilst skipping Ancient Runes... no, she didn't have a clean record, but in many ways she was a model student. Needless to say her grades did not suffer, even if her mothers nerves did. Seren took pride in her studies and in her sports, excelling in quidditch since her second year, she played as a chaser until she graduated- after which she stopped, under her mothers' influence. Careers After graduating from Hogwarts, Seren began work as a Garden Designer. However, after a year of this she realised that she wasn’t satisfied and so began her studies in the field of Herbology- a passion of hers. Travelling to the four corners of the world Seren studied a variety of magical plants, trees and herbs. She began her journey in the Amazon Rainforest, though she also explored the untamed wilderness of the Swiss Alps, the Australian Outback and Daintree Rainforest, and Snowdonia National Park. She was particularly fascinated by plants of the Flesh-Eating variety, though she was also partial to plants with fangs. In 2071 she published her findings entitled, A Worlds Collection of Flesh-Eating Trees ,Shrubs and Plants and a year later released Fanged Flowers of the Amazon. Children and education had always been a passion of Seren’s so in 2071 after her adventures as a Herbologist she enrolled at the Cambridge University of Witches and Wizards, graduating two years later with a Bachelor Degree in Magical Education, specialising in Herbology. Current Hogwarts Staff Position(s): * Professor of Herbology, 2074 - Current *Gryffindor Head of House 2076 - Current *Deputy Headmistress 2080 - Current Personality Personality Traits: • Independent • Cheerful Disposition • Optimistic • Outgoing • Talkative • Good Manners • Caring • Fun Loving • Organised Passionate About: • Herbology • Teaching and Children • Plant and Animal Welfare Likes: ' • Classical Piano • Singing/Humming • Tea • Flowers • Reading • Writing • A Roaring Fire • Chivalry • Star Gazing • Travelling • Lazy Sunday’s • Dancing • Candles • Chocolate • Flying • Nettle Wine • Winter • Lightening '''Dislikes: ' • Rudeness • Lateness • Arrogance • Liars/Fibbers • Cold food • Surprises Personal History Seren Bentley, pureblood, was born to Addiena Monique Bentley- single mother and was raised in Cardiff, Wales. Though Seren grew up in a loving and caring environment with her mother and her grandparents, she always had an untameable curiosity to discover who her biological father was. Much to her dismay, her mother refused to disclose the information- for reasons unknown. This mystery had haunted Seren throughout her childhood and adolescence and still haunts her today. This is the reason why her boggart is a disembodied male voice, she fears being rejected by a man who wasn’t around for her. Despite this, Seren grew up to be an independent, cheerful young woman. Driven by her passions and motivated to make a difference in the world through the education of witches and wizards of the next generation. She plans to encourage children to explore their world, to understand it and to never stop learning, but most importantly to never stop asking questions. Because without questions, there wouldn’t be answers; questions are the most important weapons in an academic’s arsenal. Friendship is something that comes naturally to Seren, she has the uncanny knack of making friends with almost everyone she meets. Love on the other hand is something that does not come easily to her. Since she was young Seren had never been able to trust a man so much as to get close enough to him to form a serious romantic relationship. She fears heartbreak, this also stems from her issues concerning her absent father. Projects and Obsessions Aside from her fanciful obsession with vegetation of the fanged and flesh-eating variety. Seren has also taken a keen interest in cross-pollination and plant genealogy. As well as this, Seren has been working on creating a comprehensive guide to studying herbology. Her next volume entitled The Ultimate Guide to Herbology is due to be released in late August 2078. Timeline *'July 2047: '''Seren Bentley is born. *'2048: turns 1 years of age. *'2049:' turns 2 years of age. *'2050:' turns 3 years of age. *'2051:' turns 4 years of age. Rides her first broom stick. *'2052: '''turns 5 years of age. Begins to develop and interest in basic herbology. *'2053:' turns 6 years of age. Begins to ask questions about her father. *'2054:' turns 7 years of age. Develops and interest in magical creatures. *'2055:' turns 8 years of age. Helps rear a Granian by the name of Cyriax. *'2056: turns 9 years of age. *'''2057: turns 10 years of age. *'2058:' turns 11 years of age. Hogwarts 1st year. Ravenclaw House. *'2059:' turns 12 years of age. Hogwarts 2nd year. Makes chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. *'2060:' turns 13 years of age. Hogwarts 3rd year. Ravenclaw chaser. *'2061:' turns 14 years of age. Hogwarts 4th year. Ravenclaw chaser. First short term relationship. *'2062:' turns 15 years of age. Hogwarts 5th year. Ravenclaw chaser. 6 O.W.L’s. *'2063:' turns 16 years of age. Hogwarts 6th year. Ravenclaw chaser. First semi-long term relationship. *'2064:' turns 17 years of age. Hogwarts 7th year- graduate. Ravenclaw chaser. 9 N.E.W.T’s. Ends semi-long term relationship. *'2065:' turns 18 years of age. Moves to London. Works as a Garden Designer. *'2066:' turns 19 years of age. Begins studying Herbology, location: Amazon Rainforest. *'2067:' turns 20 years of age. Studying Herbology, location: Amazon Rainforest. *'2068:' turns 21 years of age. Studying Herbology, location: Swiss Alps. *'2069:' turns 22 years of age. Studying Herbology, location: Australia (Outback and Daintree). Short-term relationship with Australian Wizard Aron Ashburry-Hawthorne. *'2070: '''turns 23 years of age. Studying Herbology, location: Snowdonia National Park. *'2071:' turns 24 years of age. Publishes: ''A Worlds Collection of Flesh-Eating Trees ,Shrubs and Plants. *'2072:' turns 25 years of age. Publishes:'' Fanged Flowers of the Amazon''. Enrols at Cambridge University of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *'2073:' turns 26 years of age. Studying Bachelor Degree in Magical Education, specialising in Herbology. *'2074:' turns 27 years of age. Graduates from Cambridge University of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a Bachelor Degree in Magical Education, specialising in Herbology. Takes up post as Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *'2075:' turns 28 years of age. Two weeks vaccation in Australia during Summer break. Teaches Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Herbology Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Head of House Category:Alumni Category:Quidditch Category:Deputy Headmistresses